


Catharsis 2

by ATLPanther



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Business Trip, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Limousine Sex, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: After the events in Eve’s home, Villanelle and Eve have to take a trip to the Forest of Dean.(More missing scene fic for S2 Ep5)





	Catharsis 2

Eve wanted to bask in the afterglow with Villanelle a bit longer. The sex had been amazing, beyond even what she’d dared to imagine. She could just lay here in Villanelle’s arms forever. It felt like the most natural place to be, cuddled close to Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle kissed her forehead and stroked her hair and face. It felt nice. She wondered if this would be the first and last time she got to be this close to her. 

Still, practical realities had to be confronted. As much as she wanted to just stay in bed with Villanelle and drift off to sleep again, they had a limo to catch. The Ghost hadn’t given them any information, even under expert interrogation. Since she was clearly afraid of Villanelle (and who could blame her, really?), using her as a part of their questioning effort made the most sense. They were taking her to the Forest of Dean, a tactic to intimidate her and throw her off balance. 

Villanelle would be allowed to question The Ghost alone. Eve did not envy the position that The Ghost would be in. She had seen how terrifying Villanelle could be when she thought circumstances required it. As gentle as Villanelle’s touch was right now, she used those hands to kill just as easily. Villanelle brushed her thumb across Eve’s face, from her forehead, down to her cheek, to her lips. Eve kissed Villanelle’s thumb and then took it into her mouth to suck it. Villanelle smiled down at her. 

“I could give you something else to suck”, Villanelle teased. 

Eve gently bit down on Villanelle’s thumb before reluctantly removing it from her mouth. “We don’t have time for that”, Eve replied. 

“What? Why not?”, Villanelle asked. 

“The limo will be here in…”, Eve checked the clock next to the bed, “15 minutes. We have to get dressed and to the Forest of Dean.” 

“Why are we going there?”, Villanelle asked. “There’s nothing interesting there.” 

“Remember when I told you I needed your help?”, Eve reminded her. “Well, this is part of it. You need to question The Ghost.” 

“And why should I do that?”, Villanelle petulantly asked. 

“Because she’s afraid of you and you could get the information out of her that we need”, Eve replied. 

“Why can’t you question her since you like her so much?”, Villanelle asked, pouting. 

“Because she’s afraid of you”, Eve answered. “Besides…”, she continued, “I don’t like her anywhere near as much as I like you.” 

Villanelle smiled. “Really?”, she asked with childlike delight. 

“Really”, Eve confirmed, leaning up to gently kiss her lips. Villanelle returned her kiss, holding Eve tightly in her arms. 

“Ok, fine, I guess I’ll go talk to your Ghost”, Villanelle said with a sigh. “How far away is this place, anyway?” 

“About a 3 hour drive”, Eve said, reluctantly pulling away from Villanelle to find her clothes and put them back on. 

Villanelle sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed. Eve was once again struck by her beauty. She didn’t need the crazy outfits, she was already naturally ravishing. “A 3 hour drive?!”, Villanelle whined. “But that’s so boring!” 

“Look at it this way”, Eve tried to reassure her, “you get me all to yourself the whole time.” 

At this Villanelle grinned and hopped out of bed to put her dress back on. They finished getting dressed just as the limo arrived outside of Eve’s house. They stepped into it, and the driver immediately took them on their way. They put up the privacy partition behind the driver and closed the curtains. Eve tried to focus on her case files in order to prepare for the upcoming interrogation, but her brain was like teflon and nothing would stick. 

Eve sighed and leaned back into the comfortable seat, rubbing her temples. Her mind was quite a tangle. She hadn’t fully intended to have sex with Villanelle last night, but she also didn’t regret having done so. She had pondered it for weeks now, and it had definitely exceeded her expectations. Still, she was married. This made her an adulteress now. What had been an emotional affair (to put it mildly) had now become a physical affair. 

She wondered how and when she would tell Niko. “I have no idea how I’d explain this to him”, Eve thought to herself. She glanced to her right to take in Villanelle looking out the window. 

“I can’t see very much”, Villanelle groused. “Stupid tinted windows!”

“Yeah, that was Konstantin’s suggestion”, Eve replied. Villanelle made a face at her and Eve couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Something’s bothering you”, Villanelle stated flatly, looking into Eve’s eyes. 

“You think so?”, Eve asked. 

“I know it. You always make this face when you’re thinking hard about something”, Villanelle said, imitating the way Eve rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. 

Eve laughed. “ I guess I do have a tell”, she said with a shrug. 

“So what’s bothering you?”, Villanelle asked. “Is it me?”, she ventured. It was written all over Villanelle’s face how concerned she was. 

Eve took Villanelle’s hand in hers and gently squeezed it before answering. “I mean…yeah, kinda. Last night was amazing. But I have to tell Niko about it and I don’t know how.” 

“Oh, him?”, Villanelle waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t even worry about it. That’ll be taken care of.” 

“Taken care of?”, Eve asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“Don’t worry, I have nothing to do with it. But he’ll be out of the picture very soon”, Villanelle said with certainty. 

“Well, in the meanwhile I’m still married to him and I should probably tell him what happened, don’t you think?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle shrugged. “Do what you want, but I’m telling you in a couple weeks it won’t be necessary.” 

“Ok, I have to ask. Did you put a hit on my husband or something?”, Eve asked. 

“On him? What would be the point? He’s just going to have an affair of his own is all”, Villanelle replied disdainfully. 

“And how do you know this—wait a second. Did you put this in motion when you were at his school a few weeks back?”, Eve groaned, putting her face in her hands. 

“It was already in motion before I got there. I just gave it a little push”, Villanelle replied with a shrug. 

“Hm...he has been working late a lot lately. And his phone does have a passcode now when it never used to have one. I mean, I guess the indicators have been there for a while, now that I think about it...”, Eve said thoughtfully, running through her mind’s eye these telltale signs of an affair. 

“He would have to be an idiot”, Villanelle continued, not bothering to disguise her disgust at the very notion. 

“I wonder who it is…”, Eve pondered. 

“Oh, you met her. We both did”, Villanelle replied.

“Wait...Gemma? Oh my god that makes so much sense. She’s a teacher, he’s a teacher, they’d have that mutual understanding”, Eve said aloud, but inside she did wince a bit. Their marriage had been rocky for quite some time, the situation with Villanelle and by extension her job at MI6 had only exacerbated the underlying tensions between them. 

Eve knew she wasn’t necessarily jealous about Niko and Gemma. If anything, it was a welcome outcome because it freed her up to pursue things with Villanelle if she so chose. Still, ten years is a long time to be with someone, and there would definitely be a period of adjustment. She silently mulled this over while Villanelle studied her face. 

Finally, Villanelle seemed to summon the courage to say what was on her mind.“...So he won’t stop us. The only thing that could stop us is...you”, she reached out to gently squeeze Eve’s hand. 

“What if I don’t want to stop us?”, Eve replied without even thinking, looking deeply into Villanelle’s eyes. 

“That sounds great to me”, Villanelle grinned and pulled Eve into a kiss. 

The kiss was meant to be a quick one, but both of them were both too involved with each other for that. Eve took the opportunity to deepen their kiss as Villanelle pulled Eve closer. Eve got on top of Villanelle, straddling her lap as they kissed. She couldn’t get enough. Every kiss felt better than the last. Every touch was electrifying. She had to have more. 

Villanelle seemed to sense this as she slipped her hands under Eve’s shirt. Eve moaned into Villanelle’s kiss. Her hands felt so right. Villanelle’s hands made their way up her torso to her still uncovered breasts. They both moaned as Villanelle’s hands gently squeezed Eve’s breasts, lightly twisting her nipples. 

Eve broke the kiss to kiss her way down from Villanelle’s chin to her neck. Villanelle pleasurably squirmed and sighed beneath her. Eve gently ground her hips against Villanelle’s, causing both of them to moan again. She lightly bit the side of Villanelle’s neck. Villanelle groaned, holding Eve’s head to her neck. She considered doing it again, but she knew she couldn’t leave any hickeys on Villanelle or there would be questions, so she just kissed her way down to Villanelle’s collarbone. 

They were both panting now. They both needed this. Eve leaned back and pulled her shirt off. She reached behind Villanelle’s neck to unzip the back of her dress. Eve got off of Villanelle’s lap to give her enough space to slip the dress off. 

No matter how many times Eve looked at Villanelle, she always left Eve breathless. Villanelle was lithe, but also strong, with obvious muscles. Her stomach was chiseled. Her skin was flawless, minus the scar on her abdomen. Her legs were strong with well-defined calves. Eve just couldn’t believe that this beautiful creature wanted her, only really had eyes for her, was just as enamoured with her. Villanelle’s gaze was steadily locked on Eve. Eve felt Villanelle’s eyes taking her in from head to toe, and it felt so erotic. Villanelle wanted her. Eve smiled. 

Villanelle moved forward to take Eve’s pants and panties off. She smiled to see Eve was still wearing the lingerie she had bought for her. She pulled the panties down, and then kissed Eve’s lips again. As they kissed they collapsed back onto the car seat, side by side, anxious to have their hands and mouths on each other. It was as though both Eve and Villanelle wanted to convey how much they wanted this wordlessly, through their kisses. They kissed each other ferociously with reckless abandon. Their tongues swirled together, they moaned and panted into each other’s kisses as their hands roamed around each other’s bodies. 

Eve’s hand made its way to the crotch of Villanelle’s panties. They were soaked. 

Eve broke the kiss to softly whisper, “...Is that because of me?” 

“It’s all for you”, Villanelle replied, kissing her deeply. 

Eve still had further questions. “How long?”, she asked. 

“Since the first day I saw you I didn’t want anyone else”, Villanelle answered, looking deeply into Eve’s eyes. 

Eve rubbed the front of Villanelle’s panties. Villanelle groaned and spread her legs further apart to give Eve better access. Eve reached up slightly to grip the top of Villanelle’s panties. She pulled them down, not breaking eye contact with Villanelle. Villanelle’s eyes were burning with need and vulnerability. 

Eve was curious about this. Villanelle had completely dominated their last encounter from start to finish, yet she was looking at Eve right now with such defenselessness. Eve decided to press her on this.

“Does being with me scare you?”, she asked, sliding her fingers up Villanelle’s inner thigh. 

Villanelle shivered beneath Eve’s touch and answered, “I...was afraid you wouldn’t let me do this with you again. I don’t want to lose this.” 

“You won’t lose me”, Eve whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips as she slid a finger inside Villanelle’s wet pussy. Eve loved the way Villanelle’s pussy yielded to her touch. She loved the way it gripped her finger in a tight, wet, vice. Villanelle gasped and moaned into Eve’s kiss. 

Eve kissed her way back down to Villanelle’s neck. Villanelle softly sighed in her ear as Eve pumped her finger in and out of Villanelle’s pussy, stopping only to move up slightly and massage her clit. Villanelle’s body involuntarily and pleasurably jerked when she felt Eve touching her clit. She wrapped her arms tightly around Eve. 

 

“Eve”, Villanelle whispered, holding her close. Eve usually loved the sound of her name when Villanelle said it in her thick Russian accent, but she especially loved hearing it at a time like this. Villanelle’s voice was dripping with need and desire. She wasn’t hiding how much she was loving this. 

Eve gently kissed the side of Villanelle’s neck again as her finger massaged Villanelle’s clit. “Say my name”, she commanded. 

“Fuck...Eve”, Villanelle replied, grinding against Eve’s probing finger. Eve added another finger to the one probing Villanelle’s pussy and looked up into Villanelle’s eyes and face. She had to look at her. 

“Eve!”, Villanelle cried, openly humping Eve’s fingers. Eve could tell Villanelle was getting close to the edge. She directed her attentions onto Villanelle’s clit. 

“Eve...don’t stop...I’m so close”, Villanelle said. Eve continued playing with Villanelle’s clit. 

“Eve...I’m cumming”, Villanelle said, and then she did so. Her pussy clenched around Eve’s fingers as the orgasm washed over her. Eve watched Villanelle’s face as she came. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She knew she would never get sick of seeing that, no matter how many times she made Villanelle cum. Her fingers remained inside Villanelle. 

When her orgasm subsided, Eve kissed Villanelle deeply. Her fingers were still gripped in Villanelle’s wet tightness. She loved being inside Villanelle. There was nowhere else she’d rather be. There was no one else who made her feel like this. The world completely stopped for Eve and Villanelle. 

Villanelle gently pushed Eve down on the car seat. Eve’s fingers felt strangely exposed now that they were not inside Villanelle’s pussy. Seeming to sense this, Villanelle took Eve’s fingers into her mouth and gently sucked her juices off of them, tasting herself on Eve’s fingers. Eve watched her do this, immensely turned on. She waited for what Villanelle would do next. 

Once she finished sucking Eve’s fingers, Villanelle spread Eve’s legs apart on the car seat. She then kissed her way up Eve’s inner thighs. Eve squirmed pleasurably beneath Villanelle’s touch. When Villanelle’s lips and tongue found her clit, Eve groaned aloud and put her hands on the back of Villanelle’s head. She arched her back, gasping. She was so turned on that she knew it wouldn’t take her long to cum. 

Seeming to sense this, Villanelle stopped licking Eve’s clit and backed up. Eve regarded her quizzically, panting, wondering what Villanelle had planned for her next. Villanelle reached up to touch Eve’s face with her left hand, brushing her index finger across her face like she’d done earlier that day. Villanelle brushed the finger against Eve’s lips again, and Eve sucked it into her mouth again. 

Villanelle smiled mischievously, “I have an idea”, she teased. “Do you trust me?” 

Eve pondered the question as she sucked the elegant, long finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She decided that she did trust Villanelle. She nodded. 

“Good”, Villanelle said. “You’ll need to get my finger nice and wet for what I have in store for you.” 

Eve dutifully sucked it. She didn’t know what Villanelle had in mind, but her clit ached for whatever it was. After a few minutes, Villanelle pulled the finger out of her mouth and slipped it inside Eve’s pussy again. Eve moaned, enjoying the sensation of Villanelle inside her. Villanelle pumped her finger in and out, slowly at first, but then gained speed. 

Villanelle then added another finger. Eve groaned, wrapping an arm around Villanelle’s waist to pull her closer. Villanelle’s thumb brushed against her clit, and Eve moaned louder. Eve looked up into Villanelle’s eyes, biting her lip. Villanelle’s eyes were locked on hers. 

“You’re so wet, Eve”, Villanelle cood. “I bet you can take more of my fingers, couldn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I want more”, Eve groaned. 

“Do you?”, Villanelle teased. 

“Please, Vill”, Eve begged. She would have continued, but she was cut off by Villanelle’s lips on hers and the feeling of a third finger inside her. Villanelle’s fingers were so long, but they didn’t feel uncomfortable inside her. Villanelle pumped her fingers in and out of Eve slowly, allowing her pussy to adjust to the fingers inside her. 

Eve ground her pussy against Villanelle’s fingers as she felt them filling her up. They continued to kiss. Eve sucked Villanelle’s tongue into her mouth. Villanelle’s fingers moved in and out of her faster now. Eve groaned into Villanelle’s mouth again. Villanelle pulled away from Eve’s kiss, looking into her eyes again as Eve openly humped her fingers. 

“Fuck, you look so hot right now”, Villanelle whispered. Eve wasn’t fully able to think of how to respond, she just enjoyed the feeling of VIllanelle’s fingers inside her. 

“You want more, don’t you?”, Villanelle asked. 

Eve nodded. “Please”, she begged again. 

Villanelle smirked, then slid her pinky finger inside Eve. Eve moaned even more loudly as Villanelle pumped her fingers in and out of her very slowly at first. Eve’s pussy just seemed insatiable, and couldn’t get enough of her. Suddenly, Villanelle pulled her fingers completely out of her. She felt bereft. 

“Vill, please. I need more. I’m so close to cumming”, Eve pleaded. 

Villanelle studied her face carefully. “I want to do something and I want to be sure you’re ok with it”, she said. 

“What is it?”, Eve asked. At this point she was sure she would probably agree to anything. 

“I want to fist you”, Villanelle stated, looking into Eve’s eyes. “Is that ok?”. 

“Yes”, Eve whispered. 

Villanelle nodded before slowly pushing her index finger inside Eve again. After a few minutes, she added her middle finger. Eve groaned loudly, begging Villanelle for more with her eyes. Villanelle added her ring finger next. Eve enjoyed the pleasurable way her pussy stretched around Villanelle’s fingers. It was like her body had been tailor made for this, in a bizarre way. 

After a few more minutes of this, Villanelle slipped in her pinky finger before clenching her fingers into a fist and slowly pressing it inside Eve. Eve screamed when she felt Villanelle’s fist inside her. She felt so pleasantly full. Villanelle pumped her fist in and out, gently and slowly. Eve pulled Villanelle close to her, feeling herself going over the edge. 

Villanelle watched as Eve let her orgasm overtake her. Eve screamed Villanelle’s name as she came hard, clenching her pussy around Villanelle’s fist. As her orgasm subsided, Villanelle gently pulled her fist out of Eve’s pussy before wrapping her arms around Eve and holding her close. 

Eve’s world eventually came back into focus. She’d never had an orgasm so intense. It was like Villanelle found a backlog of repressed sexual desire Eve didn’t even know she had. It was exhilarating and also a bit frightening to her how Villanelle seemed to always know how to get her to do things she’d never thought she would ever do. As Eve pondered this, Villanelle gently kissed her lips. 

As crazy as this was, Eve felt the most content in Villanelle’s arms. A remorseless killer made her feel so warm and safe in her arms. It was such a logical disconnect, one that she wasn’t sure she could ever reconcile in 100 years of living. 

Villanelle seemed to notice that something was on Eve’s mind because she softly asked, “Are you ok? Did I go too far?” 

Eve shook her head and smiled, “No, Vill. That was amazing. I just...it’s so crazy that I feel so safe with you considering what we know about each other.” 

Villanelle nodded, “Yeah, I guess it is. But what’re you gonna do?”, she shrugged. Then she checked her watch before adding, “Hey...we’re gonna be there in about 30 minutes. You think you can set yourself to rights before we get there?” 

“Of course”, Eve replied. “No one will ever know what happened between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> C’mon, do you expect me to believe that Eve and Villanelle were in a limo alone for 3 hours and didn’t at least talk? I think that is the most unrealistic thing the show has asked me to accept. 
> 
> Also wanted to offer an alternative explanation for why Eve acted the way she did while they were interrogating The Ghost. 
> 
> Once again I have to shoutout good beta readers in Viitiium, ChyDev23, and Mediocre_LazyWriter. 
> 
> Comment below if you have any Killing Eve requests!


End file.
